Drift Away
by nyczvip
Summary: AU. Kira Yamato was a loyal Apprentince to his Captain. He would Never disobey a command. But what happens when his captain falls? KxL maybe more.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey, this is a new story of mine. I've gotten reviews on my past (2) Gundam SEED Stories about people "begging" me to update. Let's go back to the beginning. First, I was wayy too busy to update, even though I had a lot of great ideas and chapters in mind. Then, let's just say when you get caught up in work too much, everything you hoped for just falls down. Basically, I lost _ALL_ my ideas for the stories "Chasing Destiny" and "Wings that Rain Sorrow". Wait, I'm not through yet! I'll think of more ideas...but for the time being, a story like this came in mind. I've been watching the BLEACH anime a lot, so this is going to sound _really, really REALLY_ similiar. Yes, this is an **AU** story. Please bare with me, all. I'll do my best to update from now on. Also, I am sorry for all those who wanted me to update my other two stories.

P.S. - I changed my Pen Name.

_-Hoshi2i_

**DRIFT AWAY**

AU. Kira Yamato was a loyal Apprentince to his Captain. He would Never disobey a command, which was what made him so powerful. But what happens when his captain falls? KxL (maybe more).

* * *

**Council Chamber**

The council members all sat in there places and prepared for another, monthly meeting. This meetings really annoyed many of them, but they knew it was right to keep their country ORB safe. Everyone was there, the Captains and their subordinates of the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth squad attended this meeting. Sixteen Year old Kira Yamato sat next to his captain, Jin Sengoku. Kira looked up to Jin. He was the most powerful and wise captain in Kira's opinion. Jin also thought that Kira too, was special. However, Kira thought that he accomplished so much because of Jin's magnificent skills. The King of ORB himself, Gilbert Dullindal, thought that Kira was magnificently gifted. Kira didn't know Dullindal that well. Kira knew that he was the King, and he should respect him well, but Kira could tell, that deep down, Dullindal was a person Kira wouldn't want to know. The person that Kira trusted most was Jin.

**After the Meeting**

All the captains and subordinates walked out of the Council Center and began walking to their daily work. Captains and subordinates where robes that identifys them as part of the royal community. Each Squad has different colors and a unique symbol to identify themselves, of course.

"I didn't see the point of that meeting." Kira spoke out. He was walking next to Jin.

"Everything Dullindal-sama shows us is for a reason. That video was about the plans for ORB's future". Jin was a bit annoyed that Kira didn't pay attention. Actually, Jin didn't like Gilbert that much either. However, they both would be charged with the capital death punishment if they talked bad about Dullindal, especially in the public.

"You know, you should listen to what it was saying..."

Kira wouldn't dare argue with Jin. Not that Jin intinmidated him or anything, it was that Kira looked up to Jin, he wouldn't want to Jin to think of Kira as an annoying brat who argues with everything. They were walking to the Eighth Squad Headquarters. It was a rather big building, but not nearly as big as the Council Center. The HQ was located in the Eight Squad Terriotory. Every squad had their own terriory, so there would be no fights or complaints. They finally reached the HQ. Jin layed his sword down, while Kira still carried his on his back.

"Hey, Kira." said Jin. Kira looked up.

Jin threw the H.S. at Kira, who caught it. An H.S. is something like a cellphone, but much more advance. The physical features were completely different.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Kira questioned

"Check it." Jin answered

It was also like an mailing system between ORB.

Kira checked the Inbox. Jin watched him from behind. There was an unread message from the King.

"There's a new Mission from Dullindal-sama?" Kira asked.

"Yes. He said to see him first" Jin answered

"Okay, no problem. Let's Go!" Kira got all active and excited

"However..." Jin looked away

"Huh? Wha- What is it?"

"I can't go with you on this one." Jin finally managed to get out.

"What do you mean?" Kira was slightly angered.

"This mission was mainly addressed to you anyway! I'm just a subordinate!"

"Kira..." Jin's awkwardness was showing

"Listen..." He finally made eye contact with Kira.

"I really need you to do this. I have something really, really important to do. But I Promise, I'll talk to you about it afterwards, when you _complete_ this task."

Kira was completly unsure. He has never been on a mission alone before. Only once, he tried to do it, but he was almost killed if the Ninth Squad didn't appear out of nowhere and save him. The Ninth Squad were really powerful Jerks though.

"But--fine. Okay. I'll do it." Kira finally managed to say.

"...Thanks. Thank you very much Kira." Jin was now smiling.

"I promise, when you come back...things will change. Things will change for the better."

Kira was confused. But he kept those last words in mind.

_"I promise, when you come back...things will change. Things will change for the better." _

**Late At Night (8th Squad Terriotory, KIRA's HUT)**

_Wow...its late. _

_Arghh stio thinking Kira!_

_I'm Never going to be ready for tomorrow this way._

_"A Good Night Rest"...what Jin says._

_As long as I do what I know, everything will work out fine tomorrow..._

No Subordinates go on missions alone, they were way to inexperienced, which was why they were subordinates. Kira was a fast progressing subordinate however.

His Mission Tomorrow was a 8/10 Star Ranked Mission (1 being the easiest and 10 being the most difficult) - This was what made Kira so nervous. He and Jin only did Missions Ranked from 1-5. Jin could probably do up to Rank 8, but he said so himself that it would be a great risk having Kira with him. That made Kira feel bad. Kira was determined to get stronger. If Kira was to complete this 8-star task, he would bring great points for his squad. The Ranking would go up. The 8th squad was currently 2/9 place. First place was the Ninth Squad.

Kira managed to fall asleep. It was like all of his dreams just seem to drift away...

_Floating..._

_Floating in the Mdnight Sky..._

_Was it a Dream? _

_Kira opened his eyes._

_It must have been._

_Because there were Angels flying everywhere...or was it only one?_

_What were they doing?_

_They were helping to heal Kira's wounded body._

_Oww...it was almost as if Kira would feel the pain._

_Or was their only one...?_

**Departure Day**

Kira woke up on time that day. He found it strange that Jin was nowhere to be found. He wanted to ask him some last minute questions before departing, but it was time to go. Kira packed everything nicely. His sword; Sedorikku. It was a sword that was around 5 inches tall. It had spikes on the flat side of the blade. It was the perfect sword for Kira.

Kira responded to Dullindal's message, ate, did everything he had to do and departed.

His mission was to go to a Kingdom known as "White Symphony". They were already alerted that someone was coming. However, Dullindal's message wasn't that informative. It didn't say WHY go to White Symphony or WHAT to do there, but it said that he had to see someone named Lacus Clyne. White Symphony was being overprotective right now. It didn't let no one go or come, but Kira was an exception for the time being.

Kira travled by foot. It wasn't far, but you could easily get lost. It was empty along the path. Hours of walking and running has passed, but Kira wasn't tired.

It has almost been a day, and Kira only stopped for a rest once. It seems as if Kira has been running faster, and just as he gained enought speed, a kunai throwing knife was thrown directly at him and hit him in the left shoulder.

The kunai dropped to the ground. Kira didn't scream; he kept the pain inside of him. He held the wound with his right arm. He stopped dead in his tracks. Kira's eyes darted in every direction. It was if everywhere around him became misty. Again, but this time Two, Kunai Throwing Knives aiming towards Kira. This time, Kira's "Eagle Eyes" saw it. His swift speed and reflexes caused him to pull out Sedorikku; just in time to intercept the knives.

Kira was extremely nervous now, but his ameysts eyes sharpened. Finally, he saw a shaded figure behind the mist. Kira dropped his blade a bit so that the tip hit the ground.

"Hikari no KASAI"

Kira used the blade to push him up high from the ground. The technique worked magnificently as all the mist faded away from it. He saw the enemy, who was unaware of Kira being above him.

"Kaaa!"

Kira slashed his sword leaving a huge cut.

The man screamed in pain.

Kira was panting and trying to catch up to his breath.

Then Kira stood strong and pointed his sword at him.

"Who Are You!" Kira gritted his teeth

The man ignored him and looked up. Kira could see his face now. He seemed to be in the age around his own. He had Black hair and Dark Red Eyes. He pulled out his own style of a sword. Kira was prepared to duel him. Suprisingly, he ran in another direction with his sword.

"What the--?" Kira quickly looked toward where he was running too.

It was a beautiful girl with long pink hair. She looked like she belonged to a royalty class. Kira was almost lost in his own world staring at her. Just then, the girl saw the man charging ar her and let out a weak scream. Kira snapped back into reality. Kira was determined now, and started charging toward the attacker.

_Flashback_

_...Training with Jin-Sama_

_"You better stop running and stand your ground! Its the Only way you will be able to defeat me!" Jin screamed. He was chasing Kira. Kira was scared to death. He was afraid that Jin would actually kill him in a training session like this. _

_--_

_"That was horrible." _

_"When Your Attacking, its supposed to be: I won't let him kill me! "_

_"When Your Defending its supposed to be: There's no way I'm losing to him! "_

_"When Your trying to save, its supposed to be: I won't let her be killed! "_

_--_

_End Flashback_

"BERU RAIU !"

_dam...that took all the energy I had left...from Running...to fighing that assasin..._

Kira dropped his sword and his own body.

**Later That Day**

Kira didn't know where he was.

Kira didn't know what just happened.

He heard a soft voice next to him.

"Are You Okay?"

Kira slowly opened his eyes to reveal the Pink Haired lady he had seen before.

Kira could see everything know. He was on a bed. It seemed as if this lady has healed his battle wound on his shoulder.

They were inside a house, it was a royalty class one.

"You're...You're..Okay.." He managed to get out

The Woman smiled. "Thanks to you..."

"Wha--" The woman put a finger on Kira's lips to stop him from talking anymore.

"Your...technique. The one that caused Blue Sparks. It seem to scare him away. The next thing I saw was you on the ground. I brought you here to the Kingdom of White Symphony, to make sure that you feel better."

"Thanks." Kira could feel himself blushing just about now.

"Its no problem. Its a Thank You for saving me from the assasin."

"By the way, my name is Lacus Clyne."

"My name is Kira Yamato."

Lacus could feel her cheeks burn up.

_"That's such a wonderful name for a person like you"- She wanted to say that, but it would be way to embarassing for her._

"Hmm...Lacus Clyne."

"Yes?" Lacus looked over to him

"I..was ordered to come to White Symphony by the King of ORB and see you."

"The King of ORB?"

"Yes, that's right." Kira was curious now

"It must be about my father..." Lacus started thinking

"You..."

"Yes?" Lacus looked into his eyes

"Lacus-sama, is it possible that you are related to Sigel Clyne?"

Lacus blushed for the "sama" remark.

"Yes, Yes! He's my father. He works at the Kingdom of ORB." Lacus was a bit excited that Kira knew her father

"Also, Kira."

Kira looked up at her.

"Just plain 'Lacus' is fine".

Kira slightly blushed.

"Umm...Do you know him...my father?" Lacus asked

"Well, not that well. But I've seen him and heard him speak at meetings. He has a lot of sense in his words."

Lacus was a bit upset, but a bit happy as well.

_He likes my father I guess_

Lacus Smiled

"Anyway, I have orders to bring you back to the Kingdom of ORB."

_Wow...this girl gets off topic a lot_

"Well, I guess tha--" Lacus was cutt off by a scream that was from outside.

Kira tried to get up but he ended up moaning in pain. His shoulder was probably a much more bigger wound than he thought it to be.

"Oh my..." Lacus went over to help him get up

"Thanks" Kira said

They both walked and looked outside the window to find fire almost everywhere.

"What in God's Name--?"

"Lacus." Kira turned his back from the window

"Kira?"

"We have to leave now." Kira looked into her deep blue eyes. It was as if Kira could get lost in them.

"Kira..."

"My guess is that ZAFT Knights have invaded White Symphony. The main Kingdom of ORB should be safe, with all of the Eight squads there."

"Kira, what will become of this city?"

"I'll do my best to fight the knights, but first I'll guide you to escape."

Lacus' tone of voice became nervous while Kira's was serious.

"You're not coming back?" Lacus asked

"No, I mean tha-" Lacus cut Kira off

"You're only one person! They might have a whole army and commander there..."

"W-What are you saying? What are you going to?" Kira was lost now

Lacus felt safe with this complete stranger she just met.

"I want you to come with me back to ORB. That way...I know that you are safe." Lacus finally managed to get off.

"Then this place will burn! I'm a soldier, a dog of the Main Land. I can't just run away with a land of ours falling..." Kira said

Lacus could fell her eyes watering up.

"Please...Please Kira...come back with me..."

* * *

Thanks to all those who Read it.

I'm not sure about the next update but it will be soon.

Please Review!


End file.
